


Go get him, Bison

by Pseudo_L



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Drabbles I wrote a long time ago on the T&B anon meme</p><p>One is the continuation of the other.</p><p>this was not beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“The tank bull of west coast” Jake called and Nathan’s heart fell on that moment. “That will be easy”

Not that Nathan doubted his lover abilities, but that Jake Martinez had just defeated Sky High without breaking a sweat. Antonio’s face changed in a second, it looked like he had seen death itself. They exchanged looks, Nathan was almost crying, they haven't even told his friends they were together, and he was already sending his boyfriend to certain death. He grabbed Antonio’s hand out of instinct. He wanted to tell his lover to run, to stay with him, but letting their city burn was not a option.

“I’ll go.” then talked to Nathan “Just wait for me, I promise I will come back.” 

Nathan kissed Antonio without thinking about the other heroes there. Nathan’s hands were around his lover neck, where he managed to put his face next. Antonio’s hand was in his lover hair, petting it while whispering “It is going to be fine, don’t worry about me.” Looking around he could only see their friends pretty much confused by that situation.

“Nathan, now I need to go.” Said Antonio before kissing the Nathan’s forehead.  
“Go get him”

Antonio left the room to put his suit, and Nathan was cleaning his face, which was now with the mascara all over it.

“You have a lot to explain to me, sir.” Said Karina trying to break the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

That battle was making Nathan a wreck. Seeing Antonio like that was killing him. Every time Jake hit his lover, he could help but let go a little scream, or put his hands over his eyes. He didn’t want to see him die like that, they had made a promise. They promised to be together till they were two old annoying man.

“Please Antonio, DON’T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME” he knew he was screaming like mad and that his lover could not hear him, but he needed to get his frustration out.

Another of Jake’s barrier hit Antonio’s armor, this time cutting one of the drills in half. He knew Antonio wouldn’t last much longer, his power was way more useful when used to defensive purposes. His brute strength wasn’t going to help him defeating Jake.  
Nathan hands were shaking, he wanted to be there with Antonio, together they could do it. 

“He can’t attack him like that!” Karina tried to call him down a little, and put her hands over his. “He will kill Antonio!!" 

It wasn’t long till Rock Bison fell, which only made Nathan hungry for revenge.


End file.
